Wrath of a Demonic Angel
by BlackAngel02
Summary: Naruto learns he has more than just a demon sealed inside of him. Sasu/Naru/Hina. Naruto/Inuyasha crossover. Chapters under revision
1. Chapter 1

**Wrath of a Demonic Angel**

**Summary:** Naruto learns he has more than just a demon sealed inside of him.

**Pairing: **Sasu/Naru/Hina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing

**Author's Note: **Hello readers. I know its been a while but I'm back. Right now, I'm revising all 5 chapters before I continue. I didn't like how I wrote certain sections so I had to correct them. Please excuse me for not updating regularly. Not to make excuses but I have 2 jobs and work 6 days a week leaving only one day to fit everything else in. I'm utterly exhausted and I foolishly published other stories that I have to worry about updating too. (Sigh) Enough about that though. Please just re-read the chapters as I post them. Now on with the story.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"**Talking"- demons**

_**Thoughts- demons

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

The lifeless cerulean eyes of Uzumaki Naruto stared vacantly at his ceiling unable to sleep. It didn't come as any surprise to him considering everything that happened. Of all the things he had anticipated, finding out he was the container of the most powerful demon known to man was not one of them.

Just hours earlier, he had been tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll by his former sensei Mizuki. After failing the exam for the third time, he was desperate and eagerly trusted the man's words. It wasn't like he had a reason not to since Mizuki had always been kind to him.

Retrieving the scroll had been relatively easy. Once he made it to the designated location, he immediately began to look it over. Excitement bubbled in his gut as he read over the capabilities of just a few of the jutsu. With these in his arsenal, the villager's would have to notice his greatness and finally start treating him with some respect. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he wrote down the ones he really liked before working on the first one he saw on the list—Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Everything that happened after that still remained fuzzy but one thing wasn't.

_You are Kyuubi, the fox demon_

Though things worked out in the end and he became a genin, that one statement put everything into perspective. The treatment he got from the villager's made a lot more sense. They didn't see him as the container he was but as the demon itself. He felt utter relief with this new found knowledge that he hadn't actually done anything wrong. He also felt cheated. All this time the villagers treated him like dirt for something that was out of his control.

Now geared with this piece information, he didn't know what to do with it. Naruto knew he had every reason to resent this village for the way he was treated. They abused his mind, body, and soul all because they were too consumed by their own pain and hatred to see who he really was—a lonely boy who wanted more than anything to be loved and accepted.

Tears made there way down the sides of his face before he roughly wiped them away. No matter how painful the ache in his chest felt, he was done crying over Konoha.

He glanced out of his bedroom window and stared out at the moon. He couldn't explain it but ever since he was little, he found that looking at the moon always had a calming effect on him. It settled his mind and calmed his nerves enough for him to think clearly. With a sigh, he decided that making any decisions now would be fool hardy. He wasn't the idiot everyone thought he was and knew that passing his judgment on Konoha would require a level head—something he was lacking at the moment. Whatever he decided left only two choices for Konoha; he would either be their savior or their executioner.

With all the smarts he claimed to have however, he felt ashamed that he had been manipulated so easily. At the same time if things hadn't happened the way they did, he would still be left in the dark wondering why the world hated him. He suspected his behavior was just the childish part of him wanting to do what ever it took to finally be acknowledged. That meant becoming a shinobi.

A moment later, Naruto began having a hard time keeping his eyes open. His eyelids continued to flutter as he tried to understand where this sudden bout of sleepiness came from. The battle was lost before it even started as darkness finally claimed him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto woke up to find himself lying in a very strange sewer. Having seen his fair share during his lifetime, he was reasonably certain that sewers didn't have those odd blue and red looking pipes and almost positive none of the hallways glowed red. It had grimy walls and murky water like any other but it also had no smell at all. That in and of itself told him something was wrong.

Before he could ponder anymore on these thoughts, he felt a pull at his navel. He figured that perhaps someone had trapped him into some elaborate genjutsu to finally kill the 'demon brat' but his curiosity got the better of him. Standing up, he followed the pull of his belly button. He walked for a good six minutes before he saw an opening to his left up ahead. It seemed to be the source of the red glow that flooded where ever he was.

He walked into the opening and was stunned to see huge cage doors with a kanji for 'seal' right above them. That seemed to be the only thing keeping the doors shut. He tried to peer into the cage but it was completely devoid of light. He slowly and cautiously made his way towards it to try to get a better look when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Out of pure instinct, he jumped over to his left just as a huge red paw took a swipe at where he once stood and retreated.

The first thing he noticed after he got his baring was the two red cat like eyes staring down at him. The darkness around the entity receded to reveal it in all its glory. There before him stood a giant red fox with nine swishing tales behind it. The sound of its voice shook him out of his stupor.

"**So my vessel finally decided to pay me a visit--I'm flattered," **Kyuubi stated sarcastically.

"So you're the giant fur ball locked inside of me. Humph, you don't look like very much," Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"**You're lucky I can't reach you from here or you'd already be lunch," **it snarled out angrily though there was obvious mirth in its eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you overgrown bunny. Where the hell am I anyway?" Kyuubi fought the urge to roll its eyes.

"**Impatient much? To answer your question, we're inside the seal." **

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"The seal? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is suddenly feeling tired and ending up here."

"**You had to have wanted to come here subconsciously. Not that I care, but you're taking me being here pretty well. I guess the village must be praising your name, huh? **Kyuubi's curiosity was peeked when it saw the rage and resentment cover his eyes and face.

"If you call being constantly beaten to near death, glared at, kicked out of stores, continuously having your home trashed, and being blamed for every natural disaster praising my name, you're absolutely right." He tried to make it sound sarcastic but the pain and the anger that seeped into his voice gave him away.

Kyuubi was disgusted that humans could stoop so low against their own kind but not surprised. Considering the experience it had, Kyuubi wouldn't put any thing pass them. It strongly believed that most—there were some exceptions—should be exterminated and even now was deeply satisfied for its part. This human, however, happened to be an exception.

"**Why am I not surprised? Humans are only good for one thing.....to eat. They are savory little morsels. Hahahahaha......their fear only serves to enhance their rich flavor." **Naruto could only cringe as he watched Kyuubi salivate with glazed eyes. The night just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Snap out it you giant fur ball. Now ain't the time to be thinking about stuff like that." Kyuubi blinked a few times having completely forgotten the blonde was still there. Clearing its throat, it looked down at Naruto.

"**For what it's worth, I'm sorry about how your life turned out. I'm just confused as to why you don't hate me." **Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Never in his life had anyone apologized to him for how crappy his life was, and here was the demon that most would say caused it doing just that.

_Maybe he's not as bad as people make him out to be._

"Thank you. No one's ever apologized to me before— not even the Hokage. As to why I don't hate you.......well......it depends on why you attacked the village." If Naruto didn't know any better, he would have thought he saw a piercing sadness in those red orbs before they were filled with righteous fury.

There was a bright flash of light and Naruto had to quickly cover his eyes. When he thought it was safe to look again, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Standing in place of the once huge fox was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. Her thick wavy red hair stopped just below her shoulder blades and her eyes were a surprising emerald green. She also had the softest facial features he'd ever seen by far.

She wore a black silk kimono with silver skulls traveling down the length of each sleeve. Her bust size was average but she had a slender waist and wide hips. Her nine tails continued to swish behind her with a mind of their own. She was absolutely stunning.

"You're....a _girl_?" The poor blonde was blushing so hard he looked like a ripe tomato. Kyuubi laughed in amusement, her sharp fangs glistening.

"Yes, I'm a 'girl' as you so eloquently put it. Is something wrong with that?" Her voice was deep and husky but it only added to her appeal in that form, at least it did to him.

"N-No. I j-just wasn't expecting it," Naruto spluttered hastily in his defense.

"I'm just teasing you. Anyway, you asked me why I attacked the village." He sobered up quickly and nodded his head.

"I attacked this shit hole because they stole my kit away from me." Naruto didn't know what he was expecting but it sure as hell wasn't that. That made two times in one night that he'd been caught completely off guard.

"While in the human realm I went into labor. The delivery itself had been not only painful but exhausting as well. I did it all alone in a dank cave waiting for my mate to return. Eventually, my son made his debut into the world and I was suddenly overwhelmed with such a sense of joy. He was absolutely perfect; all his ten little fingers and toes. I don't know how long I sat there just staring at him, drinking in all his features, inhaling his scent. My little miracle kit." Kyuubi paused for a moment to pull herself together before she continued.

"Anyway, I had just finished feeding him and was slowly drifting to sleep when I found myself surrounded by leaf shinobi. I knew who they were from their forehead protectors. The last thing I saw before everything went black was a flash of light. When I came to, my kit was gone and all I saw was red. I knew on an instinctive level that he was still alive and with my determination to get him back, followed his scent to Konoha. I'll admit that I wasn't in my right state of mind when I attacked the village but I don't regret it. The only thing I regret is never knowing what happened to my son and never getting to tell my mate goodbye." Kyuubi seemed to be on the verge of tears but was defiantly holding them back.

Naruto never imagined that such tenderness could come from a demon about anything. The love and devotion that Kyuubi showed for her kit made his heart sting and wonder if maybe his parents ever loved him that much. Then again if they did, why would they abandon him? Did they think he was a monster too? An even more upsetting thought, were they killed by Kyuubi?

If they were indeed killed by Kyuubi, he still didn't hate her. How could he? It wasn't her fault that Konoha stole her kit. She was only doing what he believed any parent would do to have their child back. In the end, Konoha was responsible for _all_ his suffering. They were making it all too easy for him to detest them. Sure, Naruto knew she could be lying but he highly doubted it. He looked at Kyuubi solemnly.

"Do you think he's alive? Or still even in Konoha?" Kyuubi smiled a genuine smile.

"Call it demon's intuition but I know he's still alive. Something is blocking me from being able to sense him though. And I'm almost certain he didn't leave the village."

"Do you know what they named him? Maybe I ran into him at some point."

"They named my son Uzumaki Naruto. I like the idea that his name means maelstrom instead of a food topping." Naruto felt as if his heart stopped beating before viciously hammering at his ribcage as he stared at her white as a sheet.

_I couldn't have heard her correctly_

He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"What's wrong with you? Distress is rolling off of you in waves and your heart sounds about ready to implode." She looked at him thoughtfully before narrowing her eyes. "Do you know something?"

Naruto desperately tried to slow down his heart rate and steady his breathing since it had started coming out as wheezes. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able to speak, albeit shaky.

"W-Where did you h-hear that n-name?" Kyuubi was certain this boy held the information she needed but his reaction greatly scared her. She hoped he wasn't going to tell her something bad happened to her kit.

"Before the seal completely cut me off from the outside world, I could hear bits of conversation. Though I was slightly disoriented, there was no mistaking what I heard. Why did you react like that? You better tell me what you know." She was about to threaten him with bodily harm when she noticed that he was crying.

Her heart was currently in her throat as she feared the worst. She looked into his eyes and what she saw caused her to take a step back. There was so much anguish and sorrow in those blue orbs that she literally felt like she was drowning in them. It was at this moment that a startling thought popped into her head.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. All those years of being alone and unwanted. Of being told by the villagers that his parents didn't want him—that he was a monster who didn't deserve love. Then he finds out...

_Oh Kami_

"Kid?" He snapped out of his daze and focused on her.

"What's your name?" The question came out aggressively but Naruto could see the veiled hope written all over her face. A choked sob escaped from his mouth before he was able to pull himself together. Tears streaming freely down his face, he looked her straight in the eyes and changed both their worlds.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Time stood still as they continued to stare at each other. Then without warning, Naruto started to walk towards her. He walked up to the gates before slowly and hesitantly walking past them. He continued on until he was directly in front of her.

"Kaa-san?" He asked tentatively, his usually boisterous and confident voice now fragile and childlike.

That was all it took for Kyuubi to grab him into a hug which Naruto quickly reciprocated. Every emotion possible flowed through them as mother and son were once again reunited after 15 years apart. Their hearts were now able to begin healing.

As there tears began to slow, Naruto remembered something his kaa-san had said. He stepped back a little so he could look her in the eyes.

"Didn't you say that something was blocking you from sensing me?" He asked curiously.

"That's right. I'm going to take a look at the seal to see what I can do. If I had to guess correctly, he put a suppression seal on you too to hide your demonic features but I'm not certain what seal was used to change your appearance." Naruto nodded before a big yawn escaped his lips. Kyuubi chuckled.

"I think it's time you rested your mind. You took in a lot of information and you need to take it easy." Naruto pouted.

"But I wanted to talk to you some more."

"We'll have time for that later. Goodnight." He grumbled a little before he felt himself fade away.

Kyuubi continued to stare at the spot that was once occupied by her kit. She couldn't even describe the feeling of having him back in her life. She vowed right there and then that she would help him grow strong. Things were about to get worse before they got better however. She narrowed her eyes when she remembered some of the things Naruto said about his treatment.

_I'll look at the seal before taking a little trip into Naruto's memories. This village is just lucky that we have a much bigger problem to deal with; one that might possibly kill them anyway._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto was woken up by the sound of beeping. Slightly disoriented, he put a pillow over his head to try and drown out the noise. To his great irritation, the noise only seemed to grow louder every passing second. Realizing it was a lost cause, he begrudgingly shut off his alarm clock before sitting on the edge of his bed.

Everything that happened last night came crashing down on him and he couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Konoha had once again found a way to screw over his life.

_Konoha deserves just punishment for what they did to me and my family. I've made my decision; while I hold extreme hate for this village I will not destroy it. I'll make them eat their words and if I can't get them to respect me, I'll accept having them fear me.

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrath of a Demonic Angel**

**Summary:** Naruto learns he has more than just a demon sealed inside of him.

**Pairing: **Sasu/Naru/Hina or Shika/Naru/Tema

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing

**Author's Note: **What's up guys. I know this chapter is shorter than the original but I split it in half. Also, to all those who read the originals, my story is taking a drastic change. Basically, what you think you know no longer applies. And for those who haven't noticed, my pairing has become undecided between the two I wrote above. Only time will tell which one I pick. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"**Talking"- demons**

_**Thoughts- demons**_

* * *

Chapter Two

Naruto made his way to the academy by rooftop, thoughts of last night's events still fresh in his mind. Finding out he was a demon didn't unsettle him as much as he thought it would. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was viewed as such for as long as he could remember. Or perhaps, he was just happy to finally have family to call his own, even if that meant being something other than human. Whatever the case, he was just glad that the truth was exposed.

Truth be told, he was kind of excited. Demons were by far stronger, faster and smarter than humans; at least he assumed they were. It wasn't like he had first hand knowledge or anything. But that was not to say that humans should be underestimated by any means. They could be quite crafty, given the right motivation, if his mother's sealing was any indication. That was one path he didn't wish to follow.

Naruto reached the academy only to hesitate in his steps just outside the classroom, a grimace marring his face. How was he supposed to act now? Should he remain the oblivious idiot they all knew him to be? Could he keep up that façade any longer? Did he want to? These were questions he hadn't had time to think about and now it was coming to bite him in the ass.

He went over the pros and cons.

On one hand if he decided to be himself, he would finally have a sense of control over his life. He'd allowed his actions to be dictated by the village in some vain attempt to gain their recognition and became something he really wasn't; a happy go lucky idiot. And for what? To continue to be ostracized and ignored? No, he was tired of it and wanted to show them all just what he was made of.

On the other hand, doing so would only give him the wrong kind of attention. Everyone was already used to his current behavior and suddenly changing it would raise suspicion. Those who knew of his mother would no doubt believe she was influencing him and try to have him killed. To survive years of torment, never knowing the cause of it, only to be killed after finding out who he was just didn't sit well with him.

Alas, it was with a heavy heart that he decided to continue his act; at least until he was strong enough to better defend himself. Maybe he could transition from one personality to another without being too obvious about it. If nothing else, it at least provided him with a challenge.

With a sigh, he entered the classroom and took a seat by the brooding Uchiha completely ignoring him. It didn't take long for Naruto to become bored so he began observing the other students. Majority of the passing class was already there, chatting animatedly about finally being shinobi and other trivial tripe. It was as Naruto continued to watch them that he felt he was seeing them for the first time.

And he never felt more detached in his life. These humans were......wait, these humans?

It was weird really, how easily he could disassociate himself from 'humans' when just the day before, he was one of them. Though he now knew he was a demon, he at least thought he'd feel some kind of connection to them; this is where he grew up after all.

He couldn't deny a definite fear that nagged at the back of his mind, however. The fear that maybe, just maybe, Kyuubi really wasn't his mother. It was possible that in her disoriented state, she unintentionally pieced together separate conversations thus misunderstanding what she really heard. That would mean he wasn't a demon after all but only human....like them. The idea alone hurt more than he could ever imagine.

_Until I speak to mo....Kyuubi again, all I can is do was hope for the best. _

While deep in thought, Shikamaru's voice caught him off guard.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Only people who graduated should be here." Forcing back his previous thoughts, Naruto shot him a foxy grin before pointing to his forehead.

"Don't you see this forehead protector?" It seemed that Shikamaru really hadn't noticed it until it was mentioned. Shrugging his shoulders, he went to his seat mumbling something about troublesome blondes.

The classroom door slide open to reveal Sakura and Ino fighting to get in. Naruto turned to look at the pink haired beauty, a light blush decorating his cheeks. It startled and upset him that the sight of her still made him feel a flutter in his chest given his feelings just moments before.

He didn't want to like her anymore. She was just like everyone else. Always putting him down, making him feel insignificant. He'd learned by now how to brush off the whisperings that went on around him in the village but with Sakura.....she could do damage to him every time. Why did she have such a profound affect on him? What was so special about her?

He continued to watch them bicker until he saw her look in his direction. He knew she wasn't looking at him but as she made her way over, he slapped on one of his infamous grins anyway.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan." The reply he received was a one way trip to the floor. A bitter smile made its way to his lips as he remained on the floor with his head bowed.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" When said person turned to look at her, a blush dusted her cheeks. He didn't reply opting to stare out the window instead.

Things only went downhill from there as all his fan-girls began arguing over who should sit next to him.

"What's so great about him?" Naruto asked softly though no one heard him. They weren't meant to. He looked up and stared at the boy wonder, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't ignorant to the fact that Sasuke was an attractive boy. It had been quite embarrassing for him when he first started noticing males in that way but eventually, he learned to accept it as just another quirk that made him different. Never the less, that wasn't all he saw when he looked at the brooding prince.

Once one saw past the pretty face, it was easy enough to read him. Try as he might, Sasuke couldn't keep the pain and lonliness from his eyes. The same eyes that Naruto saw every morning when he looked in the mirror. He didn't know the specifics of the Uchiha's life but he did know that the boy was now an orphan, like him. To go from being surrounded by loved ones to being all alone is a hard pill to swallow for anyone.

At the same time, he also saw someone who was arrogant and spoiled, believing the world owed him some huge favor. Naruto wondered how everyone could turn a blind eye to this sort of thing. Hell, even the girls found this behavior appealing. As far as he was concerned, the only thing great about Sasuke was his ego.

He smirked before quickly jumping on the desk in front of Sasuke and staring him down. Said boy wasted no time accepting the unspoken challenge and returned the favor. Sparks flew as they continued on, ignoring everything else around them, daring the other to look away first. It was during this heat of the moment battle that the unexpected happened. Someone bumped into Naruto causing him to lose his balance and fall forward....right onto the lips of his rival.

Neither boy moved at first, too shocked by the sudden turn of events. Once their minds finally caught up to the action taking place, they both pulled apart, gagging and wiping their mouths. One thought ran through Naruto's mind.

_He has soft lips_

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you," Sasuke growled out once he recovered. The rest of the girls, especially Sakura, felt the same way as they cracked their knuckles and approached him threateningly. Naruto began to sweat a little.

"It was an accident, really!" Just as they were about to pounce on him, Iruka walked into the classroom and called for order.

_Thank Kami for small favors. _

Once everyone was seated, Iruka proceeded to explain to the new Genin what to expect. After that, he called out each group starting with Team 1. Naruto tuned him out until he heard his name called.

"Team 7 will have Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke...."

_Please not Sakura. I can't handle being on a team with her right now._

"...and Haruno Sakura." Naruto didn't know what he'd been expecting. He never got what he wanted.

"Yes! Take that Ino-pig," Sakura yelled as she pumped her fists triumphantly.

"Team 8 will have Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Hinata looked longingly at her crush, wishing that things had turned out differently.

"Team 9 is still in circulation, so now on to the final team."

"Team 10 will have Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Please wait here and your new instructors will be here to pick you up shortly."

* * *

Believe me when I say, I love how I did this chapter the first time around but since I'm taking my story in a somewhat new direction, it had to be done. I didn't even mean for Naruto to be all depressing. My fingers had a mind of their own. I don't think it's a bad thing though.

As far as the length of my chapters, I'll try to make them longer but please don't focus too much on that. I'm a firm believer that quality is always better than quantity.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrath of a Demonic Angel**

**Summary:** Naruto learns he has more than just a demon sealed inside of him.

**Pairing: **Sasu/Naru/Hina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"**Talking"- demons**

_**Thoughts- demons**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke threw occasional glances at his new blonde teammate as they waited for their sensei to arrive. The Jounin was already two hours late but he didn't mind. At least Sakura had finally taken the hint and stopped asking him out on dates. He was actually apprehensive about working together with Naruto and hated himself when he thought of the reason. The mere notion of it seemed ridiculous. How could someone of his status and caliber have a crush on some no clan idiot like Naruto? The boy was beneath him in every way yet it didn't stop Sasuke's heart from skipping a beat whenever he was near. Nor did it stop the blush that threatened to blossom when those cerulean blue eyes locked with his. He nearly did blush after the accidental kiss earlier though. His lips felt so soft. Sasuke sighed inaudibly. He had it bad.

He supposed it first began about a year after the massacre. He'd never given Naruto much thought before hand and still couldn't figure out why he'd started. It was through this observation however, that he realized Naruto wasn't as happy as he pretended to be. They were small things—the way he'd frown or scowl at people's back when he thought no one was looking, or how his smiles sometimes failed to reach his eyes. This had piqued his curiosity and he wanted to know more about the blonde. Was he as dumb as everyone thought? How did he cope with the loneliness? The rest was history.

That aside, this boy crush Sasuke had led to much bigger problems. He was confused about whether this meant he was gay or if this was some kind of phase. The last thing he wanted was to make any defining decisions about his life that he'd later regret. Then there was the fact that even if he was gay, the object of his affection was obviously straight. Sasuke had watched him fawn over Sakura through the years with no small amount of jealousy, and even now, could feel its icy grip in his chest as he saw Naruto sneak glances at her.

_All of this really won't matter in the end though_, Sasuke thought. He had a responsibility to avenge and rebuild his clan and he couldn't do that with Naruto. His feelings had no place in this.

After one final glance, Sasuke focused his attention back to staring out the window.

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto felt like he was going mad. Their sensei was already two hours late and he was bored to tears. Just what kind of crack pot Jounin did they assign him anyway? Where was the justice? He knew he was being a bit melodramatic but he couldn't help it. Not only was he bored but anxious as well.

He peeked over at Sakura who was too busy making goo goo eyes at the Uchiha to notice. Why did he have to be on a team with her? Did Kami hate him that much? All he wanted was time away from her so he could forget. Forget her, forget his silly little crush. Was that really asking for too much?

Then there was the fact that he wanted to talk to Kyuubi. He desperately needed answers and he wanted things to hurry up and move along so he could leave. Naruto toyed with the idea of doing just that. Why should he stay any longer when he had more important things to do? Maybe their sensei didn't even remember he was supposed to pick them up. Naruto shuddered at the thought of such incompetence.

Just as he was about to go along with his plan, the door slid open to reveal a masked face man with silver gravity defying hair. His forehead protector covered his left eye. He looked them over and tilted his head.

"You must be my team. Meet me on the roof." In a poof of smoke he was gone. Naruto looked at his teammates before shrugging and leaving to meet their new sensei.

After they made it to the rooftop and got settled, their sensei began to speak.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves? It can be anything—your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies," he explained in a relaxed posture.

"Why don't you start us off sensei," said Sakura.

"Ok. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams.......I have few hobbies." Naruto's eye twitched.

_What the hell was that?_

"Why don't you go next pinky." Sakura's cheeks huffed at the name but none the less continued.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like….a certain person…my hobby is….my dream is to…." Every pause was accompanied by a shy glance at Sasuke before she let out a squeal.

"What do you dislike?"

"Naruto!" Damn if that didn't sting for the blonde.

Kakashi sighed. _She's_ _more interested in boys than having a ninja career right now._

"You next whiskers." Shaking off Sakura's earlier comment, Naruto looked between his teammates and sensei and a barely visible smirk painted itself on his lips.

_This should be fun_

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes include having fantasies of fondling Sakura and Sasuke. My dislikes are late senseis and cold ramen. My hobbies are playing pranks, torturing small animals, and jerking off thinking about Sakura and Sasuke. Hmmm, your not bad to look at either sensei. My dream is to become the best lover in the world." Complete and utter silence followed his introduction and Naruto looked on in silent glee. Their faces were priceless.

_Damn I wish I had a camera_

Sakura's face was tomato red as steam seemed to blow out of her ears. She turned to Naruto with righteous fury and bopped him on the head.

"DON'T SAY DUMB THINGS LIKE THAT NARUTO!"

Naruto rubbed the lump growing on his head as he pouted. He knew she was going to do that but the pain was worth it. He looked over at Sasuke and could've sworn he saw the boy blushing. That only served to amuse him more.

Kakashi was pretty amused as well. He knew Naruto was only trying to get a rise out of them and he succeeded.

_He grew up in an interesting way_

Clearing his throat, Kakashi moved on before things got too out of hand.

"Mr. Brooding you're up." Sasuke glared at him before he began.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and few things that I like. My dream...no my ambition is to revive my clan and......kill a certain man." Sakura stared at him with wide heart shaped eyes while Naruto watched him with an unreadable expression. Kakashi looked at him with a slightly narrowed eye.

_Just as I thought_

"What unique personalities you each have— this should make for a fun group. Anyway, tomorrow we will do survival training. Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy."

"What was the final exam for then?" Naruto asked.

_After everything I went through, I'll be damned before I go back to the academy_

"That was just to pick out those who were qualified to become Genin. I'll determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Make sure you bring your ninja gear and report by 5 A.M. Well, that's it. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." In a poof of smoke he was gone.

Naruto quickly stood up and smile brightly at his new teammates.

"See you guys tomorrow." Before he could leave, Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"You were just joking in your introduction, right?" Sakura seemed to be waiting for an answer too. Naruto smirked before winking at them.

"Yep, I would never torture small animals," he said cheerily before leaving. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with twin blushes before Sasuke left hastily. Naruto forgotten, Sakura was right on his heels asking for a date.

* * *

I know its been a while. I apologize for the delay.

* * *


End file.
